


Stay With Me

by violettaren



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Reader-Insert, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettaren/pseuds/violettaren
Summary: You're hired to work at the Daily Planet and can’t stand the insufferable Clark Kent until he saves your life.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader, Superman/Reader, kal-el/reader
Kudos: 48





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hello all! this is my first ever fic I'm posting on AO3, so please be kind lol! i also post on my tumblr @friendlylocalwriter. I'm not the biggest fan of how this fic turned out, but let me know if it's any good and what I can improve on! thank u! <3

You sighed heavily as you thumbed through bill after bill, the glaring red ink of PAST DUE seemingly taunting you.  
“Jesus, Perry, how did you let it get this bad?” you tossed the papers on his desk, placing your hands on your hips.  
Perry White pinched his nose, leaning back in his rickety wooden chair.  
“Why the hell do we think we hired you? Out of the kindness of our hearts?”  
Silence fell in the room before your head fell back in laughter, and you were met with confused eyes when you looked forward.  
“You don’t get to be facetious when you’re on the verge of bankruptcy, Perry. I mean, look at this,” you reached over and picked up a sheet of paper with the payroll on it. “You’re paying people when they aren’t even in the office? I mean, what did you expect?”  
Perry snatched the sheet from your hand, scanning it to see what you were going on about. Your brows furrowed when his gaze hardened on a specific name.  
“Jesus Christ,” he rolled his eyes and slammed the paper back on his desk. He ruffled through the drawers in his desk and pulled out a red pen, furiously scribbling on the payroll.  
“What?” you leaned over to see if you could sneak a peek on what got him so angry so quickly. He handed the sheet back to you and let his head fall, emptying any breath he had in him.  
“Of course it’s him,” he said, his voice low.  
Confused, you glance down at the paper to see a circled name staring back at you.  
Clark Kent.  
\-----------------------------------

“What’s this meeting for, boss?”  
You sat down as Perry moved to the front of the conference room, next to a large projector. He had called in his lead reporters for an ‘important conversation’, and everyone in the room knew this wasn’t ending kindly. You looked around, trying to gauge the different expressions on your soon-to-be coworkers’ faces. Your eyes stopped first on a woman with burnt orange hair, her chest rising rapidly due to her quick breathing. You shuffled through the papers given to you by Perry, and it was easy to determine that to be … Lois Lane. Her eyes met yours and she gave you a shaky smile. You simply raised your eyebrows in return and looked back down at your agenda.  
You didn’t mean to be a dick, but you had business to do, and your job didn’t make you the nicest person in the office.  
Scanning the room, you continued to identify each member until your gaze fell on him. His light blue eyes pierced through his thick-framed black glasses and didn’t budge when you looked over at him. You took in his defined, angular face and tilted your head, almost staring at him as if he were an attraction. His expression was unlike anyone else in the room - his smile was wide and bright and he leaned back in his chair, letting his shirt tighten with his movements. You could smell the confidence oozing out of his pores. You didn’t even need to take a look at your sheet to know who he was. You simply humphed and turned your attention to Perry.  
The presentation included Perry viciously yelling at his employees for nearly an hour. You couldn’t blame him though - employees went for weeks at a time, using company funding for flights and housing - if it continued, the Daily Planet would be going under.  
Which is why you needed to put this Clark Kent character in his place.  
“Mr. Kent,” you called out before he left the room,.“May I have a word?”  
He held the door for the other employees, and once everyone was gone, he turned over to face you with a Cheshire-like grin on his face. It took every bone in your body not to let your eyes roll to the back of your head.  
“I don’t believe I got your name,” he walked over to you with his hand extended, waiting for you to shake it.  
Jesus, his hands are big.  
“Unfortunately, Mr. Kent, I am not having this conversation with you in hopes of becoming your friend. We need to discuss your extended leaves of absences without prior notice,” you said, handing him a large stack of papers. You noticed his body tense slightly before he relaxed and picked up the papers.  
After a short silence, you heard what sounded like a … giggle? You didn’t trust your ears, because this 6-foot, incredibly muscular man did not just giggle in front of your fucking face.  
“I guess I am gone a lot, huh,” he shuffled through each paper, snickering.  
You felt your face get warm, and you clenched your jaw.  
“Mr. Kent, I’m not sure what-“  
“Clark,” he interrupted, looking up at you. “Call me Clark, no need to be formal.”  
You wanted to rip that goddamn smile off of his face.  
“Well, Clark, I’m not sure how things are run around here. But, you are single-handedly costing this company a fortune. To be completely honest, I am not sure why Perry hasn’t fired you yet, to be honest,” you sighed, standing up to face him.  
“Maybe he’s in love with me,” Clark grinned, looking down at you.  
You let out a dry chuckle and shook your head, licking your lips as you gathered your things.  
“Let me be very clear with you, Mr. Kent,” you straightened, not allowing his daunting height to waive your confidence. “There will be no more unannounced absences. If you need to leave, I need to be contacted at least 24 hours before, but I would prefer 48. And, while I determine base pay, there can be no absences for the next month. Do you understand?”  
He said nothing as he looked down at you, his smile slowly morphing into a smirk.  
“Mr. Kent,” you let any humor leave your voice and spoke very slowly. “Do you understand me?”  
“Yes Ma’am,” he replied, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth. “Duly noted.”  
“Great,” you forced your eyes away from his face as you glided past him, smoothing out your pencil skirt.  
“Y/N is my name, by the way,” you said as you opened the door, feeling his eyes burning the back of the head.  
This kid is gonna be the death of me. 

—————————————

It’s been around two months since you started working at the Daily Planet, and you have finally begun to found your footing. You’ve been forced to be very strict with the reporters, giving you a not-so-nice reputation, but hey- it’s working. For the first time in the entire year, the company is not losing profits. Go figure. 

It’s too quiet, you thought as glanced above your cubicle to see everyone was gone. You grabbed your phone to look at the time.  
12:46 AM  
No wonder it was silent - everyone had already left. You sighed, standing up and feeling the entire weight of the day as you did so. You aimlessly shoved papers and notebooks into your messenger bag and turned to leave, jumping when you see Clark standing right in front of you.  
“Jesus fucking Christ, Kent, you scared me,” you hunched over with your hand on your heart. “What are you still doing here?”  
“I came over to ask you the same thing,” he adjusted the strap of his bag, and you noticed that the top button on his shirt was unbuttoned.  
Hmm.  
“Perry wanted me to finish some work before I left, and some work became more and more and…” you trailed off, your brain so fried that you couldn’t even think.  
Clark raised his hand, hesitating, before placing his hand on your shoulder. Your breath caught in your throat as you felt his large grip on you.  
“I think White’s working you too hard, Y/N. You always leave after me,” he said, leaning his head down slightly. The space between the two of you was small. Too small for your liking.  
You shrugged his hand off of your shoulder and gave him a tight-lipped smile.  
“Suddenly, Clark cares about me? That’s new,” you gritted through your teeth. He winced, confused by your anger. You were confused yourself on why you had gotten so angry. He doesn’t matter.  
“I’m not deaf. I hear what Lane says about me. And you seem to have no problem agreeing with her,” you tried to speak with conviction, but it came out so weak and … wanting. That’s not who you are. Frustrated, you start speed-walking away from him towards the elevator.  
His expression fell and he jogged to catch up with you, calling your name.  
“Kent, please leave me alone. I need to get home,” you felt his hand move behind you and came right next to your head and fell against the wall, trapping you from moving.  
“Y/N,” his voice was hoarse. “Please, let me explain.”  
You shut your eyes hard, feeling the burn of tears trying to come forward. Without a word, you quickly twisted and pushed his hand away, rushing towards the stairs and nearly falling as you sprinted down. For a reason you couldn’t explain, you felt a ping of sadness when Clark didn’t follow you.  
Your heart dropped when you realized you had to walk home alone, as a woman, during the night all the way from Metropolis to Gotham City. Wiping the tears off of your face, you kept an iron-clad grip on your bag and started your twenty-minute walk home. You ignored the cat-calls and gross comments from men on the street, and you managed to make it to the front of your apartment without a scratch. Relieved, you press your keycard into the front of the apartment entrance door when you hear your name called from behind you. Initially, you think the voice was Clark, but it was too high and scratchy to be him. You turn around to see a figure that you couldn’t exactly make out in the dark.  
“Who are you?” You questioned, crossing your arms over your chest.  
The man stalked towards you, and once he came into the light, you immediately recognized him.  
“Don’t you own Lexcorp?”  
His laugh was cacophonous, making you cringe as you tried to slowly create more distance between the two of you. Within a blink, fingers were pressing into your throat and your back slammed against the door. You gasped, reaching up to try and scratch at the man holding you, and his fist collided with your cheek. Your head dropped involuntarily, and you felt blood drip from your face onto the floor.  
“You,” he squeezed out, his voice manic and shaky. “Are the key to what I want.”  
“I don’t… know … what you’re-“ you gasped, trying to keep your eyes open and hold on to any consciousness.  
“Don’t worry,” he cooed, tutting condescendingly. “Superman will save you, won’t he?  
He punched you once again, and your head slammed against the glass door. The sound of glass shattering was the last thing you heard before your body went limp.  
——————  
Fuck, your head hurts.  
You cracked open your eyes and tried to push yourself off of the bed you're laying down on, but your whole body feels like it’s a thousand pounds. You let your body fall back into bed and reached to grab the comforters, but your eyes widened in fear as you felt the duvet in your hands.  
This isn’t your room.  
Adrenaline pumped through your veins as you forced yourself onto your feet, staggering as your head pounds. Disoriented, you opened the door to the unknown apartment and attempted to make a beeline for the front door when a hand grabbed at your arm. You’re about to scream before you hear his voice- Clark’s voice.  
“Hey, hey, hey, it’s me, relax,” his voice was soft, so soft, and he used both of his hands to hold you up.  
“Clark?” You whispered, letting your body relax in his arms.  
“Yes, it’s me, it’s just me,” he moved one hand to wrap around your waist and the other rested on your face, his thumb caressing your cheek.  
“I’m so sorry,” he choked out. Lines danced across your forehead as you scanned his face, trying to figure out what exactly he was apologizing for.  
“For what, Clark?”  
He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, and you started to slowly gain awareness of your surroundings.  
“What am I doing here? And why does my head feel like I was body-slammed into concrete?” you sighed as you rubbed your head, attempting to soothe the shooting pain.  
“It’s my fault.”  
Silence fell between the two of you as you tried to digest the pain in his voice.  
“I’d love a bit more than three-word sentences, Clark,” you joked after a few moments, but Clark didn’t even crack a smile. Your heart fell in your stomach - if you were the one joking and Clark wasn’t being insufferable, something was definitely off.  
“Clark, please talk to me-”  
You’re cut off by Clark’s lips pressing onto your. Your eyes widen with shock as you feel his lips mold against yours. you try to rack your brain to figure out what is happening but your mind is empty - every thought you had escaped as your mouth met his. Your heart banged against your chest as you let him deepen the kiss, his tongue dancing inside your mouth. You felt a flutter in your lower stomach as his grip on your waist tightened, and you moaned softly into his mouth, bringing your hands up to his muscular chest. You opened your eyes slightly to peek at Clark, making sure this wasn’t a figment of your imagination, but it wasn’t. The way he was kissing you was very real.  
You softly pushed him away as you gasped for air, his lips pink and swollen and his eyes glazed over.  
“Only you would kiss me after I’ve been beaten to a pulp, Kent.”  
He smiled that gorgeous annoying smile and rested his forehead against yours as he sighed contentedly.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he chuckled, shaking his head lightly. “But you were too busy scolding me to let me do it.”  
“Oh, so it’s my fault? Of course, of course,” you struggled to feign anger, but you just couldn’t get the shit-eating grin off of your face.  
He kissed me.  
You took your hand off of his chest and grazed it down his arm until you got to his hand, slowly interlacing your fingers.  
“Tell me what happened last night, Clark,” you squeezed his hand, letting him know that kissing you wasn’t going to get him out of this. “Why did Lex Luthor try to fucking kill me?”  
His eyes refused to meet yours, and you pressed into him harder.  
“Clark-”  
“Okay,” he relented, staring down at your intertwined hands. “I’ll tell you everything, under one condition.”  
You raised your eyebrow in amusement. “And what would that be, Kent?”  
“Stay, here, with me.”


End file.
